Owen Preston
Owen Jonathan Preston '(born 1997), alternatively known as "'Phone Dude" is the former owner and showrunner of Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction, a theme park/haunted house based upon the unsolved mysteries of the longtime-closed Freddy Fazbear's Pizza locations. Owen, along with a crew of several people that included former Fazbear employees who helped design the buildings, set off to the multiple closed pizzerias (including the ones from 1987, 1993, and possibly Fredbear's Family Diner, Circus Baby's, and Chica's Party World) in order to gather relics and artifacts of years past. Eventually, by the time of late October of 2023, he had gotten a building and was almost done setting it up. Along the way, Owen came into contact with Henry Belton, the original designer of the Fredbear's animatronics and former friend to William Afton. And so, Owen made the decision to hire Henry as both an actual night watchman for the place in the week leading up to Fazbear's Fright's opening, but also to make him an actor to pretend to be an actual Freddy's nightguard in front of patrons. By the time of around 1 week before the establishment's opening, Owen and his team had made their way to the closed-down and decrepit 1993 Freddy Fazbear's Pizza where he, as discussed with night watchman Henry over the phone, discovered the derelict Spring Bonnie suit, which, unknown to Owen, had the rotting body of William Afton inside it. Despite this, Owen sent the suit (known now as Springtrap) back to Fazbear's Fright, where it attempted to get to Henry and kill him. This was until the night before Fazbear's Fright was set to open, when Henry revealed his true intentions regarding the animatronics, William, the horror attraction, and more. He intentionally, completely burnt the place down in an effort to kill Springtrap/William in order to end the string of tragedies that began back at Fredbear's Family Diner. Henry escaped and disappeared soon after, and it wasn't until a few days after the fire was ignited and swiftly put out that Owen had been informed of its burning down. Owen was told this by property damage insurance representative Mark Gallagher, who was trying to get Owen to buy insurance to cover the fire, but Owen soon left in order to go to what was left of Fazbear's Fright and see if any important relics/artifacts survived, though he was told by Gallagher that several small items were being sold at the Talbot Auction House. After driving for some time, (it was already evening) Owen arrived at the burned-down remains of Fazbear's Fright, astonished that the thing he had spent so much time on was gone. Not wanting to lament for too long, Owen headed in seconds later to see what he could find. In the dark and derelict place, Owen only found one thing of note: the golden Spring Bonnie suit which he had pulled from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the body of William Afton still inside. After questioning to himself how the suit survived, William Afton replied, stating that he always comes back. Now terrified and scared, Owen stumbled out of the remains of Fazbear's Fright and got into his car, vowing never to return due to what he just experienced. Owen sped off, right back onto the main road that Fazbear's Fright was connected to, and he headed home. (to be continued) Category:Humans